Valentine's Day Worries
by Foresteye7
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day but Buneary doesn't have a present for Pikachu! What should she do?
1. Chapter 1

Place: Sinnoh

Date: 13-02-2010

Time: Noon

Dear Diary,

It's the day before Valentine's Day and there's a problem bigger than Team Galactic. I DON'T HAVE A PRESENT FOR MY DEAR PIKACHU! What should I do!? Flowers? No, I want to be original. But what then?! Ugh….. Uh-oh! Here comes Dawn! Got to hide this………………………………………..

Buneary quickly hid her diary under Dawn's sleeping bag and hopped over to Dawn. "O.K. Buneary," she said happily. "We're going to have a quick battle with Ash's Buizel. You ready?" Buneary went into a boxing stance. "Bun, Buneary!" Let me translate: Ready as I'll ever be!

Buneary and Dawn walked over to the battlefield. Well, Buneary hopped. "O.K. Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded. Buizel covered himself with water and charged at Buneary. "Buneary dodge and use Dizzy Punch." Buneary hopped up and landed behind the confused Buizel who was looking for Buneary. Buneary uncoiled her ears as hard as she could into Buizel's back. Had to look good for Pikachu she thought hitting as hard as she could one more time, knocking Buizel down before hopping away. Buizel tried to push himself up but couldn't and fell down, unable to move. "Buizel, return." Ash said, holding up Buizel's Pokeball in which Buizel disappeared. "Wow Dawn! Buneary took Buizel out in one shot! She's really getting strong." Ash praised. "Thanks Ash! She is the first Pokémon I caught and the second I ever had. I've trained her for quite a while."

Place: Sinnoh

Date: 14-02-2009

Time: 2:00 A.M

Dear diary,

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It's Valentine's Day and I have no gift! I tried asking Piplup for ideas but he just replied, quote, just get him a card or something, unquote. How typical! Hmmmmm……….. I need a girls help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buneary hid the diary behind a nearby tree and hopped over to Dawn. She poked her. "Huh? Buneary? What's the matter?" "Bun-Bun Buneary Bun!" she said pointing to Pikachu. (I think you know what she said.) "What's the matter with Pikachu? Wait isn't today….. OOHHHH! I get it!" she said giggling. "O.K. here's the plan………………………

This is my second fic but my first sucked so I'm kind of depressed. I know it's not that good but I promise it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2

UGGGHH! Stupid school….. I wasn't able to finish this story before Valentine's Day cause of it. HOWEVER! I plan to continue the story into a different one so it's less weird. :) But let's continue with this story shall we……………………………..

"Uhhhhhh… Dawn? Remind me WHY we're doing this again?" Ash asked while Dawn smoothed out his black spiky hair and temporarily dyed it purple. "Because…….*whisper* *whisper*." " I still don't get it."Ash complained. Dawn sighed. "That's because you're a boy."

Place: Sinnoh

Date: 14-2-10

Time: 1:00 P.M.

Dear diary,

Giggle… everything is going according to plan! Oooohhh it makes me want to squeal!!! Now the only thing left to do is get Pikachu alone with me and everything will work out!

Buneary covered her face with her fur and screamed. It was all perfect! Ok…… now I have to ask Pikachu to take a walk with me. She hopped over to the yellow mouse Pokémon who was playing with Piplup and asked," Ummm… Pikachu?" Pikachu looked at her. She blushed. " Yeah, Buneary? What is it?" he asked. " Uhhhhhh… do you wanna… Uh….," she stuttered. She covered up her face and said quickly," Do you wanna take a walk in the forest with me?" She lowered her fur so she could see Pikachu. He was looking at her strangely. "Ummm… sure why not?" Buneary almost jumped for joy. " Ok, *giggle*, come on!" She and Pikachu walked into the forest, admiring its beauty. Leaves rustled in the soft wind as they strolled through, unaware of the two shady characters following them...

Dawn and Ash stalked quietly behind the two Pokémon, following them by hiding behind every bush. They were wearing white shirts with red "R's" painted on them. Ash had long smooth purple hair and black boots. Dawn had long red hair that was tied in a streak. She also had black boots. They looked a lot like Team Rocket! "Ok! When they get to that clearing, we say Team Rocket's crappy theme song, nab Buneary, pretend we meant to grab Pikachu, he zaps us and blasts us off, we join Pikachu and make sure he doesn't find Buneary until the romantic sunset, they kiss (or whatever it is Pokemon do), they live happily ever, the end! Right?" Ash asked. " Uhhhhhh… yeaaah," Dawn said." Exactly…" " OH! There they are! Let's go.....

Pikachu's POV

Pikachu walked into a large clearing. Why did Buneary suddenly want to go for a walk with him? Oh well. It was pretty fun to walk and talk with Buneary. She was lively and funny. When she wasn't hiding behind her fur anyway. Suddenly out of nowhere came:

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In…….." WE GET IT!!!" Pikachu and Buneary yelled at once. Then a giant arm came out and grabbed Buneary! " He-he… now we got Pikachu without the annoying twerps in our… wait this is a rabbit….." Ash/James said. Too late. Pikachu was so mad at Team Rocket ruining everything that, without thinking, blasted Team Rocket with thunder bolt… along with Buneary!!! "We're blasting off again!! Or whatever….." they all yelled.

"Uhh... whoops."

Buneary's POV

Buneary stumbled around. Ouch.... lightning hurts. She looked around. Ash and Dawn were out cold, their disguises torn to pieces. She was on a rocky hill that overlooked the forest. She noted that when the sunset came, it would be straight above the forest making it very romantic! She didn't want to wake Ash and Dawn seeing as they looked hurt. She waited about fifteen minutes before she couldn't wait for the plan to start. She hopped over to Dawn and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Buneary?" which meant,"You OK?" "Don't worry mom," she muttered. "I'll clean the Glameow's litter box... in a minute." Buneary hit herself in the face then stroked Dawn's back with her ear. Dawn slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. " OK, Mom! I'm up... Buneary? Oh! I almost forgot! Ash, get up! its time for the last part of the plan!" "Wuh? Oh..... O...OK." he stammered. "Kay, lets... huh? Buneary!? Why are you crying!?" Dawn exclaimed. Tears were rolling down the Rabbit-Pokemon's face. She was crying tears of sadness and joy. Sadness because her friends were getting hurt and joy because her friends were getting hurt for her. She tried to put on a smile to show she was happy. They seemed to buy it because they started looking for Pikachu to bring him to where she was supposed to wait. They said they'd alert her when they were coming when Dawn said: I wish I could eat poffins. To which Buneary would act like she'd been out for a while. Ash and Dawn would then sneak away for Pikachu to deal with her "wounds". It would be a few hours till sunset so Buneary decided to train. She smacked her ears into a large boulder about 20 times before it shattered and she heard the sign. She quickly fell to the ground, acting and looking as hurt as she possibly could until she heard," Pika!" which meant," Buneary!" "Oh Arceus, here he comes!" she thought. "Are you OK?" Pikachu asked. "I- I think so" she stammered. She sat up, cringing. Pikachu smiled. " That's good. I wonder where Dawn and Ash went." he said, looking around. Both Dawn and Buneary's mouths opened. Did he even care if she was hurt!?

Well it looked like poor Buneary failed at her attempt! But don't worry! You'll get to see more love plans in: Diary of a Shy Buneary. Get it? Lagomorphshipping! A little bit of Pearlshipping! Look out for it! Read and review!


End file.
